


Tumblr Drabbles

by Blackberreh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Clone Sex, Clones, Double Penetration, Drabble, Little bit of angst, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: A collection of drabbles from tumblr!Chapter 4 - madatobi - clones





	1. kagatobi - sweltering

**Author's Note:**

> Request for kagatobi with the prompt 'sweltering' from godaime-obito on tumblr!

It was hot.

Much too hot for early spring, and Kagami couldn’t take his eyes off of the man beside him. The Hokage’s office windows were wide open, trying to entice even the slightest hint of a breeze, but the air was just - stagnant and humid and Kagami felt like he was going to die because the droplets of sweat that glistened on the back of Tobirama’s neck were consuming his attention and he couldn’t look away.

By all appearances, Tobirama looked unbothered. He’d stripped down from his formal robes to a sleeveless undershirt, the only sign that the sweltering heat bothered him, and was fully focused on the papers in front of him. Just as Kagami should be. He’d volunteered to help locate a missing proposal after all, so he should be focused on that.

But the beads of sweat were slowly trickling down the exposed back of Tobirama’s neck. Kagami’s eyes kept darting to it, marking their progress. His fingers twitched and crinkled the sheet of paper he was holding, and it took everything he had to keep still in his seat. He licked his lips. He wanted to lean over that small, inconsequential distance between them and lap up that trail with his tongue-

“Ah, you found it.” Tobirama leaned towards him suddenly, bringing him closer, and he reached out to pluck the papers from Kagami’s hands. “Thank you Kagami, your help was greatly app- ah-”

He was cut off, words dying in his throat as Kagami pressed flush against his side, and a shudder worked down the Senju’s spine as he felt the swipe of something wet and hot run across the nape of his neck. He held himself very, very still, hardly daring to breathe, and then Kagami jerked away, his face morphed into an expression of sheer mortification.

“Sorry!” It came out strangled, his cheeks flushed a bright red. Kagami stood then abruptly, banging his knee against the desk and causing the chair to screech across the floor. “I’m glad I could help! I now - need to go, um - train! Train with Danzo, yeah, Danzo’s expecting me. I’ll, um, see you later-”

Kagami was out the door before he’d even finished speaking, leaving Tobirama alone. He remained frozen at the desk, wide eyes trained on the empty doorway, wondering what, exactly, had just happened.


	2. hashimada - valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested hashimada with the promt 'valentine'

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no.”

The whine that escaped the grown man beside him was completely undignified and pathetic, and Madara’s brow twitched in irritation. “But why?”

“Because it’s completely, utterly ridiculous and a waste of both mine and your time.” Madara crossed his arms over his chest, trying to fight back the heat he could feel on his cheeks. “This - this ridiculous carnival thing -”

“Valentine’s festival.” Hashirama corrected.

Madara leveled a glare at him, and Hashirama pouted in return. “Valentine’s festival is a waste of time and resources. We are Shinobi, you are Hokage, we cannot lower ourselves to participate in such ridiculous revelries when we have more important obligations!”

“But it’ll be so romantic! And fun!” Hashirama carried on as if he hadn’t heard a word Madara said. He wrapped an arm around Madara’s shoulders and gave him a shake, much to the Uchiha’s indignation. “It’s all couples oriented! There are games and-”

Madara groaned, simply so the noise could drown Hashirama’s words out. Why Hashirama was so adamant about going, he had no clue, but-

“Please.” Madara’s head snapped up and Hashirama’s whines ceased. Tobirama hovered in the doorway, his expression pinched. “Please go. He will not shut up, he has wanted to go to the Valentine’s festival for years but has never had anyone to go with, so please for your own sake as well as mine, go with him.”

Madara twitched, leveling a glare at the white haired Senju, opened his mouth to issue one last, firm denial, but Hashirama let out a loud whoop and started steering Madara towards the door. “You’ll keep an eye on things, right, Tobirama?”

“I didn’t say I would go-”

“Yes.” Tobirama shuffled out of the way to give them room. “Yes, just go already.”

Madara found himself dragged out of the house, all protests met with Hashirama’s loud, happy exclamations, and the Uchiha found himself quieting in the face of his lover’s obvious, vocal excitement.

Seeing Hashirama this excited made his insides turn to mush.

Perhaps this festival wouldn’t be too bad… Even if having Hashirama clinging to him in the public eye was embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna suggest prompts/pairings, go ahead and send me a message on my tumblr~ http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/


	3. kagatobi - eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon is 'eyes'
> 
> I feel terrible so I wrote some semi-smut

It was an instinctive reaction, to look away whenever Kagami activated his Sharingan. He never could quite look at him while it remained active, and Tobirama knew Kagami had caught on - much to Tobirama’s shame and relief, he never brought it up. A lifetime of war with the Uchiha wasn’t so easy to dismiss after a couple of years of peace - ingrained reactions weren’t something Tobirama was fully adept at being able to hide.

At times, he loathed himself for his reactions. But Kagami just gave him that cheerful, understanding smile, never said a word, and they continued on their way. He was too young to have participated in the clan wars, but even still - without needing to say a word, he understood.

Kagami was much too good for a cold, bloodstained soldier as himself.

But like this, his hips pinned to the Hokage’s desk as Kagami gripped Tobirama’s thighs so hard they would bruise, with Kagami working over his cock with hot lips and an even hotter tongue, it was hard to remember any of that. Tobirama gripped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white, the effort to keep himself quiet taking a great deal of willpower - and Kagami was doing his damned best to make him lose control. And it was a battle Tobirama was very close to losing. It had been too long since he’d been touched in such a way, and Kagami was stunning like this - on his knees, pale cheeks flushed red and his dark eyes burning with a hunger that took Tobirama’s breath away.

And Kagami liked to fight dirty. A wicked smile graced red, swollen lips, and that was all the warning Tobirama got before the Uchiha swallowed the head of his cock and gave a gentle suck. Unbidden, a strangled noise escaped Tobirama and he clenched his eyes shut - able to feel the triumph radiate through Kagami’s chakra. The Hokage brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle in an attempt to keep any more betraying noises at bay - and he was much too distracted by that hot, velvety mouth to notice the shift in Kagami’s chakra.

When Tobirama managed to open his eyes, it was to see Kagami staring up at him with complete adoration on his face - and his Sharingan glowed red in the dim lighting of the office, and suddenly that was all Tobirama could focus on. He jerked in a full body flinch and tensed up, his heart stuttered in his chest and he clenched his eyes shut - too late too late-

Kagami abruptly pulled away, his hands fluttered around Tobirama’s thighs, and his voice managed to pierce through the sudden litany of _dangerdangerdanger_ in Tobirama’s mind. “Sage I’m sorry Tobirama, I forgot to - I didn’t mean to do that, I’m so sorry-”

The apologies continued to stream from Kagami’s lips in a babble, and Tobirama focused on the sound of his voice, calming himself. And with the calm came an overwhelming sense of shame, and Tobirama shuddered and opened his eyes. Kagami was pale, standing now, hands on Tobirama’s hips and looking up at him with worried eyes - Sharingan no longer active. As he met that concerned dark gaze, the shame grew, and Tobirama slumped.

“It’s… alright, Kagami.” Tobirama let out a harsh breath and scrubbed a hand down his face, embarrassed by his reaction. “You did nothing wrong. I’m the one who should be apologising.”

He met Kagami’s gaze again, and the younger man was frowning softly - looking entirely unconvinced. He shook his head. “No, I know how you feel about the Sharingan, I shouldn’t have gotten carried away like that.” He closed his eyes and leaned forwards a bit, resting his forehead against Tobirama’s chest. “I’m sorry. You just looked so… so…”

Tobirama let out a breath, feeling his heart stutter a bit. He’d wanted to memorise how Tobirama had looked? That was…

Tobirama had every right to be ashamed. To be so fearful of the Sharingan… of _Kagami’s_ Sharingan… Kagami was his ally. His friend. One of the few people he trusted most in this world. To be so afraid of something that was a part of him just… just wouldn’t do.

A resolution formed in his mind then. Tobirama… needed to get over that instinctive fear. And Kagami was just the person to help him with that. Maybe, soon, he’ll be able to push down that tremor of anxiety whenever Kagami used his birthright.

Slowly, Tobirama brought his hands up to grip Kagami’s waist, and he let out a heavy breath. “It is truly alright, Kagami. In fact, I believe I will… benefit from your use of it.”

Kagami pulled away a little, and blinked up at Tobirama with large, confused eyes. “Huh?”

Tobirama’s lips twitched up in the faintest of smiles. He squeezed Kagami’s waist, and murmured, “Activate your Sharingan.”

Kagami hesitated, searching Tobirama’s face for a few moments - Tobirama could see the thoughts racing behind those eyes - before he gave a small, hesitant nod.

Tobirama carefully did _not_ flinch when those black eyes shifted into red, and he also very carefully made sure to meet that gaze. He let out a shuddering breath, his hands tightening on Kagami’s waist, and he drew him closer, pressing his body flush against the younger man’s. He was still clothed whereas Tobirama was half dressed, kimono shirt hanging open and pants pooled on the floor, and the rough slide of material against his still hard cock had Tobirama sucking in a breath.

Kagami’s eyes flickered, the tomoe spinning lazily in those glowing red depths - and despite himself, Tobirama found himself transfixed.

Slowly, his breathing evened out. His heart calmed to a more reasonable beat within his chest. And slowly, never averting his eyes, Tobirama leaned in to press a kiss to Kagami’s lips. The Uchiha gave a faint gasp, lips parting beneath Tobirama’s own, and the Hokage could taste salt and his own precum and he groaned lowly. Kagami inhaled harshly through his nose, and the grip on Tobirama’s hips tightened once again and understanding bloomed in that hypnotizing red gaze.

Kagami broke the kiss with a soft nip to Tobirama’s lips. And then he slid down Tobirama’s body, eyes never leaving Tobirama’s, and resumed his position on his knees.

And Tobirama never looked away.


	4. madatobi - clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clone sex whoop whoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame many people on tumblr for this
> 
> I barely gave it a read through after I fifnished, I'm sorry for any mistakes ahh;;;

“Take it easy.” Tobirama breathed, his voice strained as he clenched his hands on Madara's waist in an attempt to keep him still. “You can't - you could hurt yourself, so-”

“I'm a shinobi.” Madar spat, face a ruddy red and his chest heaving for breath. “This is  _ nothing  _ compared to - a-ah!”

“There you go.” Another voice breathed, and Tobirama's clone slowly wrapped his arms around Madara's waist, above where the original gripped ever so tightly. “Y-you fit us both so beautifully, Madara.”

The Uchiha let out a loud keen, his eyes clenched shut as his passage spasmed around the two cocks stretching him open. He clawed at the original Tobirama's shoulders, nails biting hard enough to draw beads of blood. He was just so full - stretched so much wider than he ever had been before, sandwiched between two hot, sweaty bodies and used as just an end for his partner to achieve orgasm-

Madara bit down on his lip hard to keep in a strangled noise that wanted so desperately to escape, and he squirmed a little, shuddering as he felt one of those hard lengths brush against his prostate. His own cock was so hard, the head weeping with precum, and he wanted so damn bad to cum - but at the same time, he was now adjusting, and he didn't want this to end.

“Think it's alright to move?” the clone’s voice rumbled in Madara's ear and he shivered. “He's so tight…”

The original let out a low hum, and Madara tensed as one of his hands unclenched from his waist and trailed down over sweaty, sensitive skin. Madara couldn't hold back the noise that escaped him when those long, clever fingers pressed against the stretched muscle of his entrance. They prodded and pressed, one slipping in with a wet squelch, and Madara bit back a sob at the stretch.

“Are you ready, Madara?” Tobirama rasped. Madara realised vaguely that of course Tobirama would be affected by this as well, and he wondered if he was truly satisfied - 

All thought screeched to a halt when the clone's hand wrapped around Madara's straining cock and gave it a gentle stroke. Madara’s body jerked and his stomach clenched in a wave of near overwhelming pleasure, and it took all of his willpower to keep from coming then and there. He scratched his nails down Tobirama’s back and gasped out, “Just - get on with it already - you-”

His voice died in his throat as arms wrapped around his waist and hands gripped his thighs so hard they were definitely going to bruise and Madara couldn’t find it within himself to care. It was the hot, slick slide of the cocks stretching him open, the slow drag as one pulled out until just the head remained - and then thrust back in, jolting his body and crushing him against Tobirama - it was all that he could focus on. The other moved, so achingly slow that it caused Madara to curse and try to grind back, but Tobirama and the clone had too tight a grip on him, and Madara both praised and damned the Senju’s solid clone jutsu. This wasn’t like anything he would thought it would be when Tobirama had proposed it, it was more, and so damn-

They began to move in sync, and all thought was abruptly gone from Madara’s mind. As one thrust in, the other pulled out, each pull and drag and thrust grazing and nailing his prostate and sending electric pleasure up his spine. Madara trembled, unable to vocalise anything beyond gasps and whimpers as he clawed Tobirama’s back into a bloody mess.

The Senju didn’t seem to mind. If anything it just caused him to speed up, and Madara choked out a cry, feeling his stomach clench and the pleasure in his gut curl tighter and tighter. The brief brushes of his cock against Tobirama’s belly added to the liquid fire, but it just wasn’t enough,  _ not enough. _

Madara didn’t want to beg, in his right mind his pride would not have allowed him, but unbidden a plea slipped from his lips. It was garbled, probably didn’t make sense, but Tobirama seemed to take pity on him. Or rather, his clone did. One of the hands moved from around his waist to once again wrap around his cock, and Madara almost sobbed in relief as there was one stroke - two -

And Madara was coming. He arched and keened, vision whiting out and they just - didn’t stop  _ moving,  _ still thrusting, still stroking, milking him dry and stretching him and nailing his prostate again and again. It drove Madara to a trembling mess, it all became too much, and just when he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore he felt Tobirama still and clutch his thighs and let out a strangled moan, his face pressed to Madara’s sweaty neck. He vaguely registered the clone stilling seconds later, and shuddered at the hot release seep into his fluttering, clenching passage, and slowly, things finally stilled.

Madara slumped back against Tobirama’s clone, trembling and panting for breath. His mind was blessedly blank, eyes half open and unseeing. He felt Tobirama’s lips move against his neck, mouthing it gently, and Madara shivered, letting out a raspy chuckle.

“I believe…” He murmured and closed his eyes. “That clone jutsu of yours definitely… definitely does have some merits. Solid clones, huh. Who would have thought.”   
  
Tobirama laughed, low and breathy against Madara’s neck, making him shiver again. “I’m glad it meets your approval. Maybe next time we should try more than one, hmm?”

Madara let out a faint huff, and hissed as he was jostled a little. The clone gently eased Madara forwards to slump against Tobirama’s front, and he let out a strangled noise when it dispersed in a puff of smoke, leaving him feeling oddly empty - even more so when the movement had Tobirama’s softened cock slipping out. Wet warmth trickled down his thighs as Tobirama gently eased them both down onto the bed with a sigh. “The memory transference is something to get used to though. Mmm, having the memory of fucking you from both sides is definitely pleasing.”   
  
“Shut up.” Madara grumbled, face warm. He lightly slapped Tobirama’s chest. “Find something to clean me up. I can’t move.”

He sounded disgruntled, even to himself, and it caused Tobirama to let out another soft, rumbling laugh.

Madara hated how smug he looked. 

He watched with half lidded eyes as Tobirama stood from the bed and wandered over to the washroom. Long, livid scratches covered the expanse of that pale, muscled back, and Madara’s lips curled into his own, smug smile.

He was going to be feeling tomorrow, that was for certain. But so was Tobirama. 


	5. tobikaga - “Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing on tumblr where people sent me random sentence starters and I just write a drabble based around them ahhh;;;
> 
> This starter was: “Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.” 

Tobirama stilled. He’d registered that Kagami had entered, but - 

What?

Slowly, he placed the pen down and stood up straight from where he’d been bent over the desk, and looked to the doorway.

The younger man was just standing there, looking somewhat dazed. His eyes were firmly planted on Tobirama’s rear end, and as the hokage shifted around to fully face Kagami with a quirked eyebrow, the younger man stiffened and his eyes shot up to Tobirama’s eyes.

Kagami’s face flushed bright red, and he squeaked, “I mean - nothing! Sorry! Got to go!”

He disappeared through the doorway as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Tobirama feeling very confused.


	6. indratobi - timetravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter for this one was - Tobirama would be feeling a lot better about the unique opportunity his time space jutsu mishap had given him to speak with and learn from the Sage of Six Paths himself if the annoying proto-Uchiha with chakra oddly similar to Madara’s would just leave him alone.

Tobirama would be feeling a lot better about the unique opportunity his time space jutsu mishap had given him to speak with and learn from the Sage of Six Paths himself if the annoying proto-Uchiha with chakra oddly similar to Madara’s would just leave him alone. Tobirama knew it was just because of the suspicion. Considering Tobirama had appeared literally out of nowhere, with powerful chakra and knowledge of jutsu that had yet to even be considered, Tobirama knew the suspicion was logical.

That didn’t make it any less annoying.

Tobirama hadn’t even had any time to pick the Sage’s brain before Indra Otsutsuki had firmly inserted himself into Tobirama’s personal space, dragged him away for some privacy, and proceeded to question (read: interrogate) him on just how he’d gotten there, who he was, what he could do, ect, ect-  
  
Tobirama’s brain hurt. But it was almost… fun, talking about his theories on just how it was he’d gotten there. Indra’s face, initially so hard and emotionless, eyes suspicious, had steadily grown more and more invested as Tobirama spoke.

“You created it?” Those eyes lit up with something almost like joy. “A jutsu that could bend space and time?”  
  
“Yes.” Feeling awkward - but  _pride_  in just how impressed this seemed to make the younger man - Tobirama rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “Though this was never the intended result.”  
  
Indra leaned forwards, lips curled into a small smile. “I would like you to tell me of how you created this jutsu. Perhaps I could help work out what went wrong?”  
  
Tobirama swallowed. Indra was leaning in just a little too close, and the words he intended to say - ‘no, I can work it out on my own’ because again, this young man felt  _remarkably_ like Madara it was uncanny - but he blurted out, “Alright.”  
  
It felt good, to have someone so genuinely interested in his jutsu.


	7. izutobi - maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter for this one was - “No, no, you do NOT want me navigating, I’ll accidentally navigate us off the a cliff.”

“No, no, you do NOT want me navigating, I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff.” 

Tobirama scowled and very nearly hit Izuna over the head with the map. Instead, he just shoved it at his chest - hard enough to make him stumble. “You’re the one with the perfect eyesight oh Uchiha-Sama. I can’t make heads or tails of it!”

“That’s why you should have brought your glasses!” Izuna flailed and struggled to catch the map before it fell to the ground. “Why the hell do you take missions if you can’t bloody see??”

“I don’t need eyesight to fight! Glasses just get in the way, they’ll be more likely to break if anything! And I thought  _you knew where you were going so I didn’t fucking consider it-”_  
  
“Oh wow! The great Tobirama Senju, not thinking of every possible outcome? Quick, someone inform the Hokage! Tobirama’s been replaced by a spy from an enemy village! Oh whatever will I do? I guess I’ll just have to take you out before you betray our secrets - FUCK-”  
  
Tobirama barely managed to catch him as Izuna ever so elegantly tripped over an exposed tree root. He righted the Uchiha and shot him an unimpressed look. “Are we certain you’re the one who doesn’t need glasses?”  
  
Izuna threw the map in Tobirama’s face.


	8. madatobi - stuck together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter for this one was - Madara would like to point out that THIS wasn’t the intended result, AT ALL.

Madara would like to point out that THIS wasn’t the intended result, AT ALL. 

He certainly wasn’t complaining though. No, far,  _far_  from it.

“How-” Tobirama got out through grit teeth. “In the name of the Sage did you manage this?”  
  
“No clue.” Madara’s voice came out in a much higher pitch than normal. It also sounded weirdly cheerful. He cleared his throat and tried again in a moderately more normal tone. “No clue. I suppose I used too much chakra?”  
  
Tobirama squirmed. It caused his thigh to brush up against the front of Madara’s pants, causing Madara to stiffen - Tobirama didn’t realize. He tested the chakra rope with a cautions poke with his own, and winced when it seemed to react in a similar way to a punch to the gut. 

He shot Madara a glare. It felt very effective, considering they were virtually face to face, tied practically chest to hip together with a length of  experimental chakra rope that Madara had unintentionally activated upon traipsing uninvited into Tobirama’s lab.

Really, Madara had just wanted to see if it worked. And it did! Tobirama should be proud instead of glaring at him like that.

“Can you deactivate it?” He hissed, anger steadily darkening his expression.

Anger really was an attractive look on his face. Madara bit his tongue to keep from saying so aloud, and tentatively poked the rope.

Nope. Nothing save for a rather vicious zap.  
  
“Nothing.” Madara blinked. “Ah. I suppose we’re tied together for the foreseeable future then?”  
  
Such a  _shame_  that would be.  
  
Tobirama growled and stomped on Madara’s foot. A move Tobirama clearly didn’t think through as Madara yelped and lost his balance, causing them to tip sideways and fall to the floor.

Tobirama landed on Madara, who gave a pained wheeze at the impact. And immediately forgot about the pain as he registered Tobirama’s firm, warm body plastered against his own.

Madara bit back a grin. Yes. Truly a  _terrible_  situation to find themselves in.


	9. madatobiindra - kitsune au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a part of my kitsune AU. Just check out the series I have under the same name for context xD
> 
> Starter for this was - Madara didn’t want to wake up, he was just too comfy right where he was.

Madara didn’t want to wake up, he was just too comfy right where he was. That might be due to the veritable furnace that was currently pressed flush to his back and the numerous tails draped over and around his body, and the only slightly cooler tail-less form pressed against his front.

As awareness inevitably came to him, the Uchiha couldn’t help but think about how strange a situation this was. His whole life he’d seen things few others did. Had powers no-one else seemed to have. Fought against creatures that seemed to come from nightmares, seen the most depraved things humanity could provide. 

And now here he was, sandwiched between the man he’d been in love with for almost half his life, and the nogitsune that had attached itself to him - and now, Madara himself.

The bite mark on his neck throbbed at the memory, and as he shifted just a little bit the scratches stung. Claiming marks. Signs of ownership. Created by the nogitsune at his back.

Though, that one on his chest, created by blunt human teeth… that one was purely Tobirama.

Madara relaxed against the figure at his back and tightened his arm around Tobirama’s waist.

It was a strange situation, yeah. But Madara couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. 


	10. kagatobi - worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter was - “You know, maybe running two miles on a sprained ankle wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“You know, maybe running two miles on a sprained ankle wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.”   
  
“You think?” Tobirama said dryly. His expression spoke quite clearly of his displeasure as he adjusted Kagami’s arm around his shoulder, taking more of his weight.

“Mmhmm.” Kagami may be a little delirious from the pain. Sure, it was just a sprained ankle, but  _damn_  did it hurt. “What can I say - I make terrible decisions in the name of love.”  
  
The utter  _delight_  that surged through him at the way Tobirama’s cheeks flushed ever so faintly might have been a tad bit indecent. Sage but his prickly lover was adorable. Even the way he rolled his eyes and seemed to ignore what Kagami even said was endearing. “I would have been fine. They were hardly a threat-”  
  
“You were outnumbered!” Kagami protested, and then promptly yelped as he put too much weight on his ankle and tripped.

When Tobirama caught him, Kagami swooned. Alright, yes, maybe he was a little delirious from the pain. But Tobirama had  _really_  nice arms. And Kagami Appreciated Them Even More when Tobirama cursed under his breath and scooped him into a bridal hold, and continued walking at a much faster pace.

“Next time, trust that I’ll be fine.” Tobirama grumbled. But there was a fondness in his eyes that Kagami reveled in.

“Mm. I’ll always worry.” Kagami grinned and snuggled against his chest.


	11. izutobi - mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starter for this one was - Izuna couldn’t stop thinking about that moment when the sword had almost gone through his gut, a lethal wound - and then Tobirama had shifted, ever so slightly, and it had changed.

Izuna couldn’t stop thinking about that moment when the sword had almost gone through his gut, a lethal wound - and then Tobirama had shifted, ever so slightly, and it had changed.

It could have been worse. So much worse than a gash in his side that only required a few stitches to close it. He ignored his brother’s fussing and pressed a hand over the bandages, frowning down at nothing in particular.

It was almost like a game, the fighting between himself and Tobirama. Not unlike how Madara and Hashirama fought - not seriously at all, because they truly didn’t want to hurt one another, much as Madara tried to deny it. Izuna held back - out of some loyalty to his brother’s dreams and wishes, as much as Izuna disagreed with him. But he hadn’t been sure that Tobirama was doing the same, not really. They clashed, they matched one another, they taunted one another, but Izuna had just… never been sure if Tobirama was holding back either.

Not until now. 

It could have been a killing blow. It would have been  _so easy._ Izuna had known Tobirama was fast. But he had never imagined just  _how fast_ , because Tobirama had never moved like that before. Perhaps it had been a new jutsu…?

For the first time, Izuna wished he could ask. Actually  _talk_ to him. Well - more like demand answers. Izuna thought that at this point he deserved them. This  _thing_  had been unspoken, so maybe it was time to actually bring it to light. 

“Izuna?” Madara’s worried voice pulled Izuna from his thoughts, and he shot his brother a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine.” He said, and rose to his feet. “I’m gonna go for a walk. Clear my head, you know? I’ve been sitting in bed for too long.”

“What? No, don’t even think about it, you’re injured-”

Izuna blocked him out and hurried out of Madara’s immediate sight, inwardly chewing over a plan - a stupid,  _stupid_  plan.

Tobirama was a sensor - the  _best_  sensor Izuna had ever come across. Surely if Izuna made his way in the general direction of the compound then the Senju would sense him and come running… If Tobirama truly didn’t want him dead, then he would be more likely to come alone, yeah?  
  
It was a risk, but, well… Izuna’s curiosity wouldn’t let him leave it be.


	12. indratobi - fae au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I'm going to continue some day;;;
> 
> Starter for this one was - He couldn’t see what was behind him, he just knew he had to keep going.

He couldn’t see what was behind him, he just knew he had to keep going. It was something dark - something that tugged on the edges of his sensory capabilities, there but not, and he could feel it getting closer and closer.

No matter how much chakra Tobirama pumped into his legs to help him go faster, it always seemed to gain more ground. He was too far away from his hiraishin markers, had used his last special kunai in the battle not too long ago, so all he had were his legs and chakra. Stranded so deep within the forests of fire country, a place where few from even the Senju clan dared to venture was not where Tobirama wanted to be right now.

That strange feeling - that presence - suddenly disappeared, and it was surprising enough to cause Tobirama to stop. To fan out his senses further, use his dwindling chakra supply to strengthen it. He pressed a hand to the trunk of a tree to steady himself and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

There was nothing. It was… fully gone.

When he opened his eyes, it was just in time to see the air before him shimmer and ripple - and the feeling was back, suddenly overwhelming his senses-

The kunai he raised on instint was deflected, his wrist caught in an iron grip, and Tobirama found himself staring into deep red eyes.

It was a man. Dressed in white, beautiful and tall, towering over him. Chestnut hair fell in waves, strands framing a finely boned face, purple lining those deep red eyes, and pale pink lips were parted. As Tobirama watched, frozen, overwhelmed not by the grip on his wrist but by the man’s presence, couldn’t help but watch as a tongue darted out to lick those lips.

“Interesting.” The man murmured and cocked his head like a curious bird. “I was wondering just what it was that had invaded my territory without permission. And I see it was a pretty fae touched human. Not the worst thing, I suppose.”

Tobirama grit his teeth. He tried to yank his wrist free, but that iron grip didn’t budge. After barely a seconds thought, he withdrew a kunai with his free hand, only to have that wrist caught too. He shifted his weight, lashing out with his foot - only to overbalance and fall to his knees with a pained hiss as his wrists were suddenly bent backwards -

A warning.

“None of that now.” The man tsked. “I wonder what I should do with you… it would be a shame to kill you. A waste. That soul of yours feels…” There was a pause, and the man’s eyea grew half lidded. He leaned in, too close to Tobirama’s face, and inhaled. A scent washed over Tobirama then - something sweet, enticing, causing his mind to cloud over ever so slightly.

He felt like he should be panicking. Instead, he couldnt help but wonder what… that scent was…

“Delicious…” the man murmured. Those red eyes held Tobirama’s own, and his wrists were released. Slowly, Tobirama got to his feet and took a wavering step closer. Strong arms welcomed him, wrapping around his waist and drawing him against the man’s chest, and Tobirama couldn’t look away from the man’s eyes.

“I think I will take you with me.” The man said, and a small smile curled those pretty pink lips. “Keep you for a while… there’s no harm in that.”

The man took a step back, and Tobirama followed, feeling drunk and lightheaded. He thought he saw a shimmer of wings, of beauty turn dark and alien, before his vision blurred.

There was no harm, Tobirama thought as it felt like he began to fall. It would only be for a while. No harm at all…


End file.
